Evidence Grab
'Evidence Grab '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the trailer park and wait for the meth dealer *Tail the dealer *Take pictures of the dealer's lab *Get out of the area Script ''Neil is in the hobby shop browsing through a shelf. As he does so, a police officers, Miller, approaches him 'Miller: '''Excuse me, are you Neil Myall? '''Neil: '''Yeah, what's this about- ''Miller pushes Neil up against the shelf and puts handcuffs on him and leads him out of the store as Neil yells out to him 'Neil: '''Hey! What the fuck's this about!? '''Miller: '''You're under arrest for armed robbery- '''Neil: '''Armed robbery, what're you talking about!? I work in the retail business, that-that liquor store down on main street- '''Miller: '''So you're robbing your own place of business? You must be one stupid guy- '''Neil: '''I didn't rob nothing! I've been framed, right? My old boss - Rodney Lamont, you talk to him? He's crooked as a barrel of fish hooks, man! ''After Neil is placed in the back of the squad car, Miller sits in the front seat and addresses him 'Miller: '''Right, so here's the thing. We've been looking into your boss over some Skimming fraud. But the problem is, we can't investigate into it and getting your boss locked up if we've got other stuff on our plate, you know what I'm saying? '''Neil: '''Yeah? '''Miller: '''So if we let you go so you can fix our problems, can you look into what we're doing? I've seen the camera footage, you weren't the guy robbing it. That said, are you gonna help us out with our thing or do you wanna go back to the station and share a cell with a white supremacist and father-raper? '''Neil: '''I'll definently go with the first one. '''Miller: '''Right. Put your hands up here. ''Neil puts his hands up to the divider in the squad car as Miller uncuffs him and speaks to him 'Miller: '''Turns out there's some white trash out by the trailer park making meth from what we've been told. Problem is, we don't know where the lab is, All we know is that he drives a red sedan and he ain't cooking it in his trailer, tail him, and take a picture of it, you're good. '''Neil: '''So I'm not arrested anymore? '''Miller: '''We'll look into Rodney for you, but we'll also look into you for Rodney. '''Neil: '''Well, that's assuring. ''Miller hands Neil a card before he leaves the car. Neil reads over the card as Miller speaks to him 'Miller: '''If anything comes up, give me a call and I won't look out for you, if that's assuring enough. '''Neil: '''Sure thing, Miller. ''Neil exits the squad car and it drives away The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the trailer park and wait for the meth dealer The player arrives at the trailer park. The player is instructed to wait for the meth dealer drive out of the trailer park in a red Willard. The player is instructed to tail the Willard to a meth lab outside of town in a trailer Once the Willard arrives at the trailer, the player is instructed to take a picture of it with their cell phone The player takes a picture of it with their cell phone. The player is instructed to get out of the area The player gets out of the area Mission Passed